Learning The Truth
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: *MIld Spoilers for Kyoto Arc* Kenshin and Sano have a conversation about Satiou's death. Takes place durig the month between the battle with Shishio and Kenshin's visit to the graveyard. R and R would be appreciated. ^^


**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Learning the Truth_**  
A One-Shot Fic  
By: C-Chan 

A/N: Alright, that's it. I'M OBSESSED WITH THIS MONTH!!! Gods, I think I'm going to lock away that DVD until I become obsessed with it more. Hehe...anyway, I got this idea while reading another story about this month...I don't know, I just felt that it should be written....so, here ya go! 

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. *Smiles up at Watsuki-sama and his sakabatou* 

Megumi had arrived the a few days before, immediately going to Kenshin's side. The sight of his battered, unconscious body nearly caused her to cry out then, but as a doctor she refused. Seeing her "Dear Ken" like this meant it was her sole job to keep him alive. Her prayers and doctor's skills were answered when Kaoru informed her that morning that Kenshin had woken up. 

Sano quietly opened the shouji door, stepping in and sliding it behind him. He was excited that Kenshin had woke up, but of course he was even more pissed that he'd nearly been scared shitless when the rurouni had collapsed into his arms. Making a note to scold Kenshin once he had the chance to talk to him, Sano sat down against the wall, Kenshin laying directly in front of him. 

With a sigh the street fighter shifted into a comfortable cross-legged position, pulling the fishbone he obtained from Sae that morning out of his shirt and placing it into his mouth to chew on. His right hand ached, and idly scratched at the ichy bandages. 

_Damned fox lady...did she have to wrap it so tight?_

Kenshin heard the shift behind him, and sleepily opened his eyes for the second time that day. Though sleep could help him escape from the pain wracking his body, he just couldn't stay asleep anymore. Besides, he'd rather escape the nightmares plaguing his mind and deal with the pain then sleep. 

Licking his lips, Kenshin shifted his head to look at the other person in the room, wincing a bit but managing to smile. "Ohayou, Sano." He whispered. 

Sano smirked and moved to sit next to the rurouni, discarding the fishbone. "Yeah, mornin'." 

Kenshin moved to his previous position, his tired amethyst eyes resting on his best friend. "Daijoubu de gozaru ka?" 

Sano scoffed, feigning anger as he glared down at the rurouni. "You should be more worried about yourself." He said harshly; then he smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Good." Kenshin sighed, looking towards the ceiling. 

The duo sat in silence for a while, the only sounds coming from downstairs where Okina was currently throwing another party to celebrate the good job his Oniwabanshuu did protecting the Aoiya (even though it was nearly destroyed). 

Kenshin chuckled slightly. "Okina-dono sounds very happy." 

"He's been doing that almost everyday." Sano replied. "I wonder how long he'll last this time." He mumbled to himself. 

Silence reigned again, as the two began to remember the battle with Shishio. As Kenshin played the events over and over through his head, a question struck him. Looking at Sano again, he took a deep breath. "Has Saitou come by yet?" 

Sano stared down at the rurouni, surprised that he was worried about Mibu's wolf. Sano shook his head, but Kenshin could see something in Sano's eyes....sadness? Anger? 

"I'm sure after he's recovered from his wounds he will stop by to gather information for the police." Kenshin whispered, closing his eyes. 

"I doubt it, Kenshin." Sano said angrily, placing the fishbone back into his mouth. 

"Why do you say that, Sano?" 

"He's dead." 

Sano's blunt answer caused all the color (or lack thereof) to drain from Kenshin's face. Kenshin stared at the ceiling, not sure if he could believe that. Wasn't Saitou with them at the arena. Could one of Shishio's henchmen showed up and killed him? He closed his eyes, cursing himself. _Another person you failed to save, just like Yumi-dono..._

"Oi, Kenshin." Sano whispered, seeing the distress on his friend's face. "I know you're blaming yourself, but don't. After the bridge exploded, he disappeared and he were forced to get outta there." 

Bridge exploding? He briefly remembered hearing it, an exchanged of words and and an angry yell from Sano, but everything went blank after that. Opening his eyes to look at Sano, he smiled weakly. "Saitou's not dead." 

"Kenshin, I saw it. There's no way he coulda got outta there." Sano said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Aa." The rurouni replied, closing his eyes again. His tired body was screaming for sleep. 

Sano patted Kenshin on the shoulder. "Oi, get some sleep. We can talk about this another time, when you aren't so banged up." 

Kenshin chuckled lightly before sleep overcame him, taking him away from the pain of the conscious world to the realm of nightmares. Sano went back to his wall and sat, glaring at the floor. _Damn you, Saitou. Kenshin better be right. You owe me a fight._

A/N: I like one-shots...I don't have to worry about making them too short. This was one was short and sweet, and they talked about Saitou! *waves a flag with a wolf on it* I was just thinking about what Kenshin would say when he found out about Saitou's "death". So this it. Don't forget to push the button, ne? Arrigatou, Ja ne, and Review, onegai! 

This button, right here. Clicky clicky!


End file.
